Give Me All of You
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Jackson Overland's world is turned upside down the moment a platinum blond young woman fell from the sky, an accident that cost them their lives. Denying their unfortunate fate, the Guardian of the Moon presents them another chance at life with the pair sustaining one another's life source for the next seven days. Full summary on chapter 1! R&R pls!
1. Chapter 1: Bonvoyage

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Give-Me-All-of-You-Ch-1-Bonvoyage-47131980

**(c) Cover designed by Kuro-D**  
**(c) Jack Frost, Bunnymund, Tooth, North, Jack's sister (Josephine) and Sandy belong to Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardian**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's Frozen**

**Summary:**

Jackson Overland's world is turned upside down the moment a platinum blond young woman fell from the sky, an accident that cost them their lives. Denying their unfortunate fate, the Guardian of the Moon presents them another chance at life with the pair sustaining one another's life source for the next seven days. However, by the end of the week, the duo must decide who will die in order for the other to continue living. With their lives at stake and neither giving up their life for the other, how will the pair cooperate?

* * *

Call it stupidity or fate, in the most unfortunate situation, or perhaps just plain bad luck. Whatever the case, life certainly sent Jackson Overland the most unexpected and spontaneous bonvoyage trip to the next realm.

Life wasn't always full of surprises, aside from North's explosive announcements of his latest inventions. He always had something up his sleeve, even when presented with the most simplest objects, he always found a way to make it interesting. At their first encounter, the brown haired male blew off his gift as some sort of bluff, that is until he made a bet with him about making a toy with the given supplies on his office table. He would never forget that shining glimmer in his mischievous azure eyes or the curve of his lips once he had mentally assembled the pieces in his head like a simple jigsaw puzzle. With just his office supplies, consisting of a pen, rubber band, paper clip, and scissors, he created a manual bebe gun. Aside from his supplies and paperwork, North loved to keep a jar of colorful nonpareils for guests, especially for the many young children who visited him after a long day at a neighboring school. Opening the jar, his large hands pinched for a bead for several attempts with growing frustration before he decided to slant the jar and spill a couple confections on his hands. He had instructed Jack to keep his mouth down while inserting a white confectionary inside the contraptions. Ignoring his discomfort, he plucked the retractable cap and released it with ease, as if it were a bow and arrow to begin with. Sure enough, the small confection landed inside Jack's mouth without harming the aghast guest. Since then, Jack had never doubted the aging man's creative inventions. It came to the point that his spontaneous inventions were apart of the normality's in life, no matter the situation. He always knew that a day was never complete without hearing North's roar of excitement.

North resided at the northernmost counter part of the complex, owning the biggest room due to his endless creations of inventions-he was the dorm manager after all. The east wing was shared between Tooth, a college freshman, and the cold-hearted, narrow-minded sophomore, Bunnymund. He resided in the west wing with his animated neighbor, Sandy.

He got along well with everyone, except for Bunnymund. They had their moments, but as years passed, their disputes have cooled to the point that they would have drinks together on the roof. Although neither were sure of what had catalyzed the beginning of their heated rivalry, they did learn something from these short meetings: their similar quality in personality and hobby. It was thanks to this that Jack had found someone to turn to when ever he was in need of a critique of his work of art.

He couldn't recall the last time he called out to Bunnymund for advice or a critique. His love for art had shut down the moment spring had rolled around the corner. He had kept his utensils safe and locked away since then.

Everyone in the complex had been pestering him for days, and up to this point. When the doorbell rang, he knew automatically it was Sandy. Despite his disabilities, the young boy, with the brightest gold of hair and a pair of optimistic bronze eyes, always had something to keep him entertained. He loved playing charades with the fellow due to his animated gesticulations and expressions. When Sandy expressed himself, it was as if he was pouring his whole being into it-he was never ashamed to express such silly reactions, let alone consider people's judgmental minds to discourage him. His carefree and childlike attitude were infectious to the point that Jack was drawn to see the world that Sandy saw with his glowing amber eyes.

Today he was supposed to go out with Sandy and visit the orphanage on their usual runs but because North needed Sandy's assistance for the day, Jack had to visit by himself-not that he minded in any case. Before his departure, Sandy presented him an orange recycling tote that contained several small packages filled with assortments of chocolates and cheap plastic toys like he always brought with him during his visits. He waved a small sticky note in front of Jack animatedly with the words SORRY printed on it with black bolded letters. On his right hand, he crushed the note as if it were a tissue and began dabbing it just beneath his right eye with an audible sniffle.

"You want me to tell the kids that you're sorry for not coming to the point that you are miserable," Jack translated.

Sandy nodded as he opened the crumpled note and used his left hand to pinch the corner of the paper to wave it vertically. Despite its stiff physique, it came off as graceful as a real tissue.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be safe. I'll tell the kids too."

He blew a kiss towards Jack.

Jack snorted as he replied, "Love you too, Mom." Then to his other roommates, "I'll be back later, guys!"

After hearing their muffled goodbye's he headed out the door with a small smile on his face. But once outside, that smile collapsed to a grim line. He had been visiting the orphanage once a week on a Friday afternoon after school. It had been a long habit of his ever since he had left the orphanage at the age of fourteen. He had decided to leave on his own, unhappy with the idea of living under the roof where he and his sister were together. Everything and anything about it, reminded him of his sister, Joey. Guilt resided at the pit of his stomach after he had made that decision, and he realized that this selfish decision left him to abandon all the friends he had made there. He was surprised that they had accepted him with open arms, and he hasn't stopped visiting them ever since. Now he was eighteen years old and ready to attend school in the upcoming fall. But first, he needs to focus on the task at hand.

As his eyes squinted down the sunny streets of Burgess, Jack spotted the scarlet bricked orphanage with strong assurance and growing eagerness. For a split second, a wave of uneasiness picked at his guts, but Jack had brushed it off with a firm squeeze on the tote bag and marched forward.

Several minutes in his venture, there was a loud gasp, followed by a shrill, and another who hollered "It's a young woman!" as she pointed at the cream building on his left. Perturbed by the bystanders reactions, he stood in place and questioned their reactions until a silhouette shrouded over his vision. When he looked up, he saw a human girl. Deathly pale with a sense of acceptance expressed on her closed eyes and firm lip.

He didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I've been jumping with series lately guys, and I'm sorry. I'm having brain farts lately with the other series and it's getting harder to be committed to one when I come up with new ideas after everything I read/see/experience/watched/etc.**

**Brand new, stinking series based on a wonderful manga I read called "Half & Half." It's a great story, but I put my own twist to it! I hope you guys will enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tryna Break the Chains

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Give-Me-All-of-You-Ch-2-Tryna-Break-the-Chains-475229800

**(c) Cover created by Kuro-D **  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Merida belongs to Disney's "The Brave"**  
**(c) Woody & Buzz belongs to Disney's "Toy Story"**  
**(c) Alice belongs to Disney's "Alice in Wonderland"**  
**(c) Nani & David belongs to Disney's "Lilo & Stitch"**  
**(c) Tiana belongs to Disney's "The Princess and the Frog"**  
**(c) Peter Pan & Tinker Bell belongs to Disney's "Peter Pan"**  
**(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**  
**(c) Hiccup belongs to Dreamwork's "How To Train Your Dragon"**

**Summary:**

Jackson Overland's world is turned upside down the moment a platinum blond young woman fell from the sky, an accident that cost them their lives. Denying their unfortunate fate, the Guardian of the Moon presents them another chance at life with the pair sustaining one another's life source for the next seven days. However, by the end of the week, the duo must decide who will die in order for the other to continue living. With their lives at stake and neither giving up their life for the other, how will the pair cooperate?

* * *

He stirred with a groan followed by unclenching his eyes to see a bright light. It was strong, but not as intense as he had expected. There was something different about this light-not that he had experienced death before, but he expected an aura of warmth to bestow upon him, but this light appeared to lack it. The space surrounding it was a dark sea, devoid of characteristics of what the sky contained. It was a flat sapphire color, close enough to be mistaken as pitch black, had there not been the floating orb.

It was then he recalled his death and quickly sat up. The area he was transported to was an empty, dim-lit setting. The landscape was abstract, as if portraying the epitome of the artist's mind when he was in the middle of an art block. It was as bare as the desert, but lacked the consistency of Earth's presence. Despite it's lack of liveliness, the landscape had captured a sense of aesthetic quality to it.

To his left, he noticed the same girl that had collided into him. While she was just stirring out of her stupor, he took the moment to take a good look at her. The young woman had long, platinum blond hair, but appeared more silver under the alabaster light. Her skin was as white as snow, but not as deathly pale as he had first glimpsed her, her face was contoured like a diamond with almond-shaped eyes of the most beautiful shades of the early morning blue sky, and perfect, small cupid bow lips. She had a moderate, fit body, and a great, hour glass figure. She wore a white button down blouse with a periwinkle collar and the pleated button hemline. A brown belt clung to her waist to emphasize her hour glass figure, a blue, mid-thigh pleated skirt, and light blue flats.

When she had finally came to, her eyes fell half lidded when she met his briefly. It wasn't enough to allow him read her emotions, but one thing's for certain: she did not trust him. Rather than his eyes, her gaze were fell from his head to his toe and back, studying him just as he did moments ago. She remained silent and motionless, as if she were waiting on him to make the first move.

"Hey… aren't you the one who fell from the roof a second ago?" He asked.

Her eyes flickered to meet his, but she no reply came.

"Um… I'm not sure what's going on here either," Jack continued.

"**_You two have just died_**," an unfamiliar, booming voice announced.

"W-who are you?" the platinum blond cried out nervously, "Show yourself!"

"Where are we?" brunette added.

"**_I am the Guardian of the Moon_**," the voice echoed from directly above.

Following the main source of the voice, the pair craned their head upwards, staring directly at the bright light.

_So this was the moon after all_… Jack thought to himself.

"**_Currently, you are in a place that transcend life and death. Your souls will proceed into the afterlife very soon._**"

"That can't be happening," the woman denied softly.

"But I can't be dead!" Jack hollered, "I just started college this year! Life is just getting better for me!"

"**_If I grant you a second chance to return to your normal lives, will you still be willing to continue even at the cost of your companion's life?_**"

The pair shared a quick glance but neither had replied immediately.

It was gentle and guilt-ridden, but it was an honest answer from both individuals.

"Yes."

"_**Even if it was your only option, would you still exchange their lives for yours?**_"

"Yes," both answered on unison.

"_**Very well**_," the guardian replied, "_**I shall grant one of you to continue living, then. I will grant you seven days to decide which one of you will live and the other to pass on.**_"

"You must be joking," Jack sputtered with disbelief.

But the orotund voice continued, "_**Until then, the two of you will share everything.**_" With a flash of bright light, the empty landscape faded away along with the guardian's voice, "_**Be sure to never leave each other's side…**_"

When the light had subsided, the first thing he heard was the sound of rippling water followed by the crunching foliage from a cool, evening breeze. When Jack had finally unclenched his eyes, he noticed that they had, indeed, returned to their world, but more importantly, they were alive and well. Turning their attention their location, they found themselves seated near a familiar cobbled stairs, adjacent to a classical Victorian, elegant, monumental, stone fountain. Just parallel to them was the pedestrian cross street to Burgess Elementary school, and several blocks south was scene of the accident. To their surprise, it was completely empty. The gathered spectators had dispersed, nor were there any signs of any local authorities within the vicinity. Not even the tote bag he had dropped before the impact as in sight. It was as if their death had never existed in the first place.

"A park?" the woman inquired.

"Burgess Park," the boy specified, he recognized this place in a heart beat.

"So it seems we've returned."

"No kidding," Jack added, "the police, firefighters, and ambulance would have still been here by the time we've returned. But… it's like the accident never took place."

"Right," she agreed.

"Any ideas who we were talking to? Don't tell me it was God…" Jack began.

"Yeah right," she mumbled under her breath, "it doesn't matter. What's more important is that we're still alive." Making her way to the cross street she announced, "I'll be going now. I have plenty of things to do."

"Wait a minute-" the boy exclaimed.

But before he could continue, an excruciating, sharp sensation shot through their chest and intensified by the ticking second. Their labored breathing felt shorter and shorter, as if some sort of object was blocking the airway passage. The pain only increased the difficulty to focus on their breathing. It was then the Guardian of the Moon's warning echoed inside Jack's mind. If he didn't make a move anytime soon, they would return to that limbo world before their lives began.

"This better work," he grunted whilst dragging himself across the cobblestone toward the collapsed, gasping woman's back.

Immediately, the pain ceased and both returned to normal.

"It stopped…?" she uttered whilst standing up.

"I thought so," Jack replied, "that Guardian wasn't joking when he told us that we would share everything. That means we're probably sharing one life between us as well. We can't leave each other's sides."

"So you mean to tell me that one of us is really going to die in seven days?"

"Yeah…" Jack replied softly as he sat up, "it seems that way."

She fell silent and her eyes returned to that ominous, half lidded expression. It was the same look she had given him prior to their earlier engagement. It was as if she were looking through him, probing his eyes for something. He grew uncomfortable the longer he stared into those beautiful sky blue eyes.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she replied whilst turning her head away to tuck a strand of platinum hair behind her ear.

_I bet she's planning of killing me_, he thought to himself. _I better be careful._

"Hey… since we're stuck in this situation, I might as well know your name," the platinum blond affirmed.

"I'm Jackson Overland. But Jack for short," Jack introduced whilst staring up to her.

"My name is Elsa Lillian. Just Elsa is fine."

"Elsa…" he tested out. It was a fitting name for its beautiful and mysterious host. "I still have an errand to do."

"What is it?" she turned to him.

"See that red building?" he pointed, located three houses away from the school, "I go there every Friday afternoon."

"Isn't that an orphanage?" she inquired.

"Yeah," Jack smiled warmly, "the kids must be mad that I'm taking my sweet time walking there."

Elsa did not reply, but after a second she extended a hand towards him. "Let's go."

"You don't mind accompanying me?" he asked, surprised by her sudden excitement.

"Don't misunderstand," Elsa replied sternly, "we're chained together, aren't we?"

Jack smiled warmly to her as he took her hand. Never in his life had he ever accompanied anyone else, besides Sandy, to the orphanage. He was aware of Elsa's motive, but she didn't seem like the type to hurt children.

"You'll love them," Jack added, "they can be loud and hyper, but they're loyal and loveable once they get to know you."

"I see…"

"I'll lead the way," the jubilant brunette boy beamed, whilst dragging her behind him through their entwined hands.

"Jack," Elsa called out as she ran in pace with him.

He did not respond as they crossed the street and the school building.

"Jack!"

Still he didn't respond as they passed by another building.

"Jackson!"

"What?" he called back, "We're almost there. We just need to pass this one building."

"It's not that," she hollered.

He didn't reply once again, but Elsa knew he got her message. Once they were standing directly in front of the scarlet building, Jack turned to her face her.

"What is it then?"

"You can let go of my hands now," she replied, whilst lifting their locked hands into view.

"Oh! Sorry!" he unlatched, embarrassed before turning away to face the mahogany double doors. "I was just excited to see the kids with someone else for a change."

"Someone else…?"

"Let's not keep them waiting," he changed topic. He took a step to the door and turned the knob.

"Hey there Jack!" a young woman, with her blond hair tied up in into a bun, greeted from behind the counter just parallel to the front entrance.

"Hey there, Ella," Jack greeted warmly.

"Visiting the kids again? Your late as usual," she added with feign disappointment in her tone. "Sandy's not with you, I assume?"

"Nah, not today," Jack said, "but I brought another friend."

When the woman took notice of the unfamiliar platinum blond companion, her smile widened.

"Well, look at that… You finally mustered the guts to make friends?" she teased.

"I have other friends too, ya know?" Jack muttered.

"You're slowly growing up, Jack," she chuckled softly.

"Anyways," the brown haired boy continued, "this is Elsa Lillian. She's a friend of mine from high school."

"Elsa," the woman greeted, "It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Cinderella, but you can call me Ella for short. It's a mouthful after all. I do hope that Jackson isn't giving you a hard time."

"Hey!" the mahogany haired boy exclaimed, "I'll have you know that I am being a great host. Besides, I can take her elsewhere since you're being so rude to me."

"Go ahead," she challenged, "I'm not the one you're disappointing on a Sunday afternoon."

Jack deflated at her comment and hunched forward, but spoke nothing. "Yeah well…" he straightened his back immediately as he walked to another mahogany door that was parallel to the counter where Cinderella stood. He had his hand on the knob and opened it. Before disappearing behind it, he stated "you're not who I wanted to see anyways."

Worried about triggering the pain, Elsa followed after him. But before she could turn the handle, Cinderella chuckled and turned her direction to Elsa.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever seen that boy so frazzled by my comment," Cinderella observed. "You really must be important to him."

Elsa's face flushed, surprised by the unexpected comment. "But we barely know each other…"

"Ah, I see. So you two are more like acquaintances, I suppose?"

"Yeah… something like that."

The blond woman smiled, but it seemed like it was half directed to herself while her eyes fell on the counter. "Still, I'm glad to see that Jack is making more friends. Besides from Sandy, you're the first girl he has ever brought here. I'm sure his behavior earlier was because you're here." Her eyes fell back to meet Elsa's, "Take care of him, please. He can be stubborn as a mule and immature as a three year old boy, but Jack is a kind and loyal companion."

Elsa was intrigued by the relationship Jack shared with this woman. She admired it, and couldn't help the answer that fell out of her lips. For a moment, the believed they were a genuine answer.

"I will, thank you."

The moment Elsa stepped into the hallway, Elsa was surprised that Jack wasn't waiting for her in the corridor. She knew he was near by since there was no sign of pain coming from her chest. Too close for comfort, the same shooting pain took place in her chest once she had taken a step forward. She hunched forward and forced herself to continue moving in order to find him, despite the blinding pain. She took the first door to the right, hoping to find the familiar chocolate haired boy, but struck out of luck for it was an empty bedroom chamber. She returned back into the corridor and ran to the door across the room. To her relief, the pain receded when she had entered. Checking her surroundings, she took notice that it was some sort of playroom by the numbered place mats, sprawled up toys on the ground. The far left of the room had an opened space, leading to what looks like a small lounging area for older kids to play video games. When she peeked into the corner she spotted a pile of children crushing the brown haired male, unaware of the painful sensation flooding through him.

When the kids took notice of the unfamiliar person leaning against the wall of the lounging area with her right hand tightly clutched on the hemline of her blouse, they immediately hopped off of Jack and turned to him for guidance. When the young man finally stood up, Elsa noticed that he was wincing from the pain, but had a better expression to cope with the pain in the presence of the children.

"Elsa…" he greeted, breathless, even with just a foot a part, the excruciating pain, continued on, but not as intense. Jack was the one who moved first, scrambling hurriedly to Elsa's side to support her from collapsing and sliding down the wall. He wrapped his arm around her waist and helped her sit on the red couch.

Once both had regained breath and the pain died down, Elsa turned to him and punched him on his right arm.

"You idiot," she muttered.

"Ow!" he winced, "is this how you treat your hero?"

Ignoring his comment, she hissed, "Don't leave me all by myself again."

"D-don't leave you again," he repeated quickly and nervously, "G-g-got it!"

"Jack…" a young girl with wild, curly auburn hair approached the pair, timidly, "who is that girl? And why are you fighting?"

"We're not fighting, Merida," Jack explained, wincing at the dull pain from his shoulder, "she was unhappy about something and I deserved it." Then redirecting his attention to the other kids, "Boys, remember this well: never make a girl angry." Dropping his voice to a husky whisper, he added, "It'll save your life."

"What was that, Jack?" Elsa played along with a tight-lipped smile.

"Nothing, dear," he responded, but quickly re-stated his answer with a nervous chuckle, "I-I-I mean, nothing, Elsa. It's nothing, Elsa."

"Is she your girlfriend?" another young girl asked.

"Girl cooties! Ew!" a boy cried out, "don't let her give it to you, Jack!"

"Girls don't have cooties," Jack defended, but quietly added, "they just have physical tormenting issues."

He received another punch on the shoulder for that.

"Ow… see?"

"So she is your girlfriend!" the same girl, with chocolate skin, brown eyes, and pigtailed hair declared.

The pair exchanged a quick glance, before Elsa turned her head away while Jack sputtered, "She's just a friend!"

"But you're faces are red!" the curly haired girl sang.

"And you said you don't like girls too," the auburn haired boy laughed, "Jack's a liar!"

"Am not," Jack sassed back, "It's called growing up."

"Growing up is boring," the red head replied, "you get wrinkly, old, and ugly too! Being a kid forever is fine with me!"

Jack sighed. "You know, I wish I had the same outlook as you had when I was younger. All I wanted was to grow up and get out."

"Is that why you left us?" Merida muttered.

The room fell silent once those words left her lips. Jack also seemed to struggle with how to reply to it. But after a moment he finally answered.

"Yes and no."

"It's one or the other," Peter said, "you can't have both."

"Well, you'll understand when you get to my age, Peter. But the truth is, I regretted growing up too early. I'll leave it as that for now."

"You didn't answer my question earlier, though," the girl with the pigtails added shyly, "who is she, Jack?"

"This girl?" he asked, whilst planting his arms on her shoulders, surprising the unguarded guest.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked, "why don't you tell the kids your name?"

"M-my name is Elsa," the platinum blond stuttered, reservedly.

"How do you know Jack?"

"When did you guys meet?" the girl with curly hair added.

"Is he always mean to you?" another male asked.

"Easy there guys, Elsa can only answer one question at a time. Besides, she doesn't know your names yet."

"I'm Merida!" the curly, scarlet haired child introduced.

"Peter," the auburn haired boy added, "my sister is Bell, but her nickname is Tink. She's the one over there with blond hair hiding behind Jessie with the red braided hair."

"My name is Tiana," the timid pig tailed haired girl answered.

"And the other five gathered over there are Woody with the brown hair and the cowboy hat, Buzz with that astronaut cap on his head, Alice is the one with blond hair with a black headband and blue eyes, Nani with black hair and mocha skin, and David with black hair and mocha skin. The last two are inseparable, but they're not related," Jack introduced. "I used to take of these guys when I was around."

"So this was your home, too?" Elsa inquired.

Jack smiled at her, but this smile was different. It didn't meet his eyes and seemed forced. "I'll tell you next time," he whispered to her before transferring his attention to the kids, "By the way guys, Sandy apologizes for not coming today. A friend of ours needed his assistant. He'll give you something the next time we visit."

The children broke out into cheers, overjoyed that they'll be receiving presents from him. Elsa, meanwhile, smiled to herself although deep down inside pang of guilt echoed inside her. She was just as selfish too, to continue living.

"Alright, so who wants to play some hide and seek?" Jack declared, as he turned apologetically to Elsa. "But it has to be in this room only."

"Okay!" the nine children answered as Jack brought his face to the couch's armrest and began counting.

While the kids frolicked around, searching for hiding spots, Elsa noticed a boy sitting by himself from the spot the five shy children had once stood. He had light skin and very thin. His hair was shaggy and brown, but often reflected auburn streaks at different angles. He seemed a bit standoffish and detached from the other kids, but his expression seemed soft and friendly by the way he was engaged into the book at hand. Drawing her in, Elsa approached to young boy unconsciously. When the boy looked up, Elsa squatted down next to him with an arm on her kneecap while the other arm, extended and rested, dangled off her other knee cap. It was then she noticed that the boy had freckles decorating just beneath his curious emerald eyes. She liked the color a lot.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" she asked.

The boy shook his head as his eyes fell back on the book.

Glancing over his shoulder, Elsa took a better observation of the book. "So you like astronomy?"

"I like the stars," he answered meekly. "I think they're nice."

"Me too," Elsa answered gently, "have you ever been to an observatory? Or star gazing?"

The boy shook his head, "I haven't. I'm too young to go alone, and the city we live in doesn't show the stars very well. They're mostly…"

"Satellites," Elsa finished in unison. She giggled softly, while the boy turned his eyes back to the book, embarrassed.

"When I was young, someone once told me that the stars follow you where ever you go and you can see them however times you want to see them."

"How?" the boy asked.

"Well it's easy, all you need is a black blanket."

"A black blanket?"

"Yep," Elsa chirped, "cut some holes on it, just make sure they're different in size. Turn on your lights at night, or go outside when the sun is out and make a tent with that blanket. Then go inside. The stars will greet you once you go in."

"But it's not the same," the boy sighed.

"You never know until you try," Elsa replied. "Despite how silly as it sounds, it did remind me of something."

"What?"

"Those stars will never leave you, no matter where you go or how old you become. They'll always be there at the end of the day. It's a constant reminder that you'll never be alone."

The boy stared at her, but remained silent for a good second or two, thinking about her words very carefully. Before bringing up another question.

"Can we make one now?"

"Alright," Elsa chuckled gave her the constellation book. While waiting for his return, Elsa paged through the book idly. She knew that the boy was smart and he dreamed to soar into the skies one day. It was a shame that he was so detached from the others.

Moments later, the boy returned with a black blanket along with two pairs of scissors before sitting down beside her, to the point that their kneecaps touched.

"I never got your name, young man," Elsa commented.

"Hiccup," the boy said, "I know it's a funny name, but it was the only thing I brought with me when I came here."

"I don't think it's funny," Elsa commented, "I think there's something different about you, Hiccup. You know, in a society where there are names that repetitive and recycled, I think it's refreshing to hear something out of the ordinary. You can never really know what the future holds in store for you."

"What about you?" the boy asked.

"Elsa," she replied.

"Still, your name is prettier than mine. And you're also pretty too," he added.

"But you have a cute face," Elsa praised, "I think you'll be a handsome young man someday. On top of that, you're pursuing astronomy! The girls will be all over you."

"I hope so," he mumbled.

"I know so," Elsa replied, "just believe in yourself."

"But the kids here don't like to play with me or be around me," Hiccup complained, "they say being different is weird."

"Different isn't a bad thing," the platinum blond defended, "it's good to be different because it's what makes you unique from someone else, and makes you, you. Sometimes, I wish I can be a little different too. And you know Peter too, right?"

"Yeah…"

"He wants to stay a kid forever, but you know that won't stop you from growing. But one thing that will not change, is your personality. That way, he can still be childish, like Jackson over there," she pointed to the man chasing around the room.

"You, on the other hand, are mature. You already know what you want in life, so that's what makes you different. In comparison, you act like an eighteen year old, my age. You're not alone, Hiccup. I hope you know that."

Hiccup turned his attention to the black fabric at hand, and smiled warmly when he answered, "I know."

From afar, Jack wore an awed smile from watching the two interact.

* * *

"Well kids, we gotta go! It's seven and we have some things to attend to," Jack announced.

"Aww!" the children whined in unison.

Several of them begged them to stay longer and visit tomorrow, but Jack shared another apologetic smile with Elsa.

She giggled softly and answered, "Why not?"

"Bring Sandy along this time too, okay?" Peter added.

"I'll try!"

Meanwhile Hiccup stayed back, hiding behind the mahogany door to the corridor. Elsa's eyes fell on him and she smiled warmly in his direction. Something in that small gesture, gave the boy the courage to detach himself and run to hug Elsa. Due to his short height, he buried his face in her torso. Surprised by the gesture, Elsa also crouched forward to hug him properly.

"Will you join me next time?" he asked, "I wanna see the stars with you."

Elsa smiled gently, almost heart-wrenchingly, but she had enough strength to control her pained expression. "One day," she promised. "Bye, Hiccup."

"Bye Elsa!" the other kids hollered.

"Goodbye Peter, Merida, Tiana, Nani, David, Tink, Woody, Buzz, and Alice. It was a pleasure to meet you all."

"We'll see you guys off then," Cinderella answered, "It was nice to meet you, Elsa."

"You too, Cinderella," Elsa replied.

"Be safe you two!"

"We will," Jack answered. "Goodnight!"

As soon as the door closed behind them, Jack suggested, "Let's stop by the gas station. I wanna buy some snacks."

"Isn't that a little too far?" Elsa asked.

"It's just one house over. I'll be quick," Jack shrugged. Besides I like night strolls. They're really peaceful."

"I guess," Elsa agreed, indifferently.

"Get what you want, it's on me."

"But Jack, you know I can pay for myself…"

"Do you have your purse?"

"No…"

"Didn't think so," he replied smugly. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted a brown board displaying a life-size coca cola bottle, and beside it was a brown barrel filled with bottles.

"Go ahead and roam, just don't stray too far."

"I assume ten feet is our limit before the pain takes place," Jack assumed as he headed toward the barrel of bottles. "At least it's enough elbow room." He resumed his search inside the barrel and searched for specific titles for a good minute when he finally found one of them. He assumed the other one would be difficult to find since the name was uncommon. About to give up, he finally found it lying close to top of the pile. Making his way back to the register, he spotted a bowl of noodles and decided to take four of them along with him.

"Got what you need, Elsa?" he asked.

"I'm okay with salad," she insisted.

"That's not enough to fill you up! Go back and get yourself an entrée or something!" he declared.

"But I don't to take advantage of your money," she argued.

"I have enough money to support a couple snacks! Don't offend me," he retorted.

"Fine," Elsa fumed, "I'll just have what you're having."

"Fine with me!" he snapped back as he ran to the cashier with the six items. He quickly paid for them and walked out with Elsa.

It was silent for the first five minute, peaceful, had it not been for that small argument. Standing beside her, he realized that their relationship had already changed just after they were brought to life. They strangers just hours ago, but now it seemed as if the gap in their relationship had shrunk just a little. After all, he had seen a new side to her when she was around with Hiccup. For some odd reason, every time he glanced at her, she seemed to get lonelier by the second. A sense of remorse washed over himself when he looked at her, he couldn't explain where it had come from, but a part of him just wanted to reach out to her.

"Hey… could you hold this for me?" he stopped to ask her, fighting back his embarrassment.

"Oh… sure," she answered, whilst offering a hand. Quickly, Jack shrugged off his brown jacket and placed it on her hands.

"Wear it," he commanded. "It's not right that you're wearing such a thin attire"

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he waved off, "I prefer the cold weather over hot, any day or night."

And one more thing, he dug his hand in his pocket, giving the excuse a legitimate reason.

"Okay," she answered, whilst offering a hand as he took out his hand. The moment their hands connected, he turned away to avoid looking at her face.

"But there's nothing in it," Elsa commented.

"You looked a little lonely," Jack mustered to answer.

Elsa didn't respond to it, nor did she release his hand. In a way, he was correct. He had interrupted her just when she was about to tear up because she knew there was nothing she could do for Hiccup. She won't be able to hold on to that promise, and she'll probably never see that boy again. And never see him to grow into a handsome, confident, and bright man that she believed him to be… it was only real in her imagination.

"You know Elsa," Jack began after another minute, "you're an amazing woman. I never thought I'd meet someone who would make Hiccup open up."

"Oh…?" Elsa asked.

"Hiccup has never been the type to talk. He's twelve year old, like Peter. But unlike the other hyper kids, he chooses to sit out and be by himself. Even when I spent time with him, he'd be pretty closed off. But with you he's different."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know," he responded softly, "ever since he moved there too. He didn't talk much, didn't interact much. But as far as I know about Hiccup, he was abandoned by his parents. His mother had disappeared and his father left custody to the orphanage when he was drafted back into war. He hasn't contacted us since then. We don't even know if he's still alive for all this time."

"What about those books?" Elsa recalled.

"I'm not sure myself," Jack replied honestly, "maybe it's because of his mother. Her name is under the front cover."

Elsa understood that pain, but the circumstances of the event were a bit different. It was no wonder she was drawn to the boy. He had to hold the pain all to himself all this time, with no one to talk to or lean on. He had a strong soul, and she admired the young twelve year old. Perhaps it was that experience that had sacrificed his childhood to be the mature boy that he was now. The longer she thought about it, the blurrier her visions became. To avoid him from discovering her state, she hung her head, allowing her hair to curtain over her face, and hide her eyes from site. It gave her the opportunity to let out some feelings. In the end, she was able to muster out two words in a controlled, indifferent tone.

"I see."

With her free hand, Elsa swiped the tears from her eyes when Jack had announced their arrival to his dormitory.

"Let me go in first, I want to make sure that they're all inside their room," oh and where that hood. I don't want them to misunderstand the situation

"They'd notice my skirt and shoes even if I covered my face, genius," Elsa sighed, frustrated.

"Just trust me this time around, please," Jack exasperated.

Elsa responded with a glare, nevertheless she did as she was told and waited outside for Jack to sneak back out and get her.

"Looks like the dorm is clear. Just move fast, will ya?"

Elsa simply nodded as Jack took ahold of her hand once more and made a beeline to his room. He quickly fished out the keys from his right pocket and turned and unlocked it, allowing Elsa to sneak in first. He turned around once more, making sure that no one had noticed Elsa before closing the door behind him.

Before them was a short narrow hallway, to the immediate right of the door was the bathroom. Just passed the hallway was a silver, double door fridge. Beside it was a long marble table with several pastel drawers to store equipment. Above it were three long matching pastel cupboards drilled into the wall. Next was the stove with four porcelain heat-producing grills, and above it was a silver air vent. Parallel to it was another marble table with a sink located at the center along with three more cupboards and a silver microwave located at the very end. A four seated mahogany table sat parallel to sink, facing it vertically. Just beyond the kitchen area were a couple stairs leading to a depressed living room area. There were two black, leather seats, one with its back facing the them, and another aligned against the right side of the wall. On the opposite end sat a sixteen inch plasma TV. At the northern part of the wall was a thick, red velvet curtain, shrouding half of the large glass door leading to the balcony.

"I'm sorry," he replied after a second, "I just don't want them to get on my back, ya know?"

"It's okay," Elsa muttered as she walked ahead, stupefied by the environment. "Your room is surprisingly clean and luxurious, especially since you live alone."

"Of course," Jack replied, "I try to keep it organized every once in a while. And the stuff here are more like hand-me-downs. I get it from the guy who owns this place. He likes to keep up with what's in, since he owns an accumulating amount of fortune."

"It doesn't match your character though," Elsa commented smugly, "aside from the luxurious decorations, did the one of your neighbors put you up to keep a tidy appearance?"

"I guess you can say," Jack mumbled embarrassed, I don't get along with this one fellow, but he forced to keep my room clean so I can concentrate better."

"For college?"

"I guess so," he shrugged, "Anyways, I hope you don't mind staying the night? It was the only place I could think of. I mean, I live alone after all."

"It's fine," Elsa brushed off indifferently.

"What about your family, do they know?"

"I told them, I was going out with some friends for a week. They won't mind."

"Okay… so, I suppose you want to go ahead and take a shower? I'll lend you something to wear to sleep."

"You won't do anything dirty behind my back would you, especially while I'm in my vulnerable state?"

"Wha-Why would I?" Jack demanded, offended. "Even though you are a girl, at least I have the decency to respect one. And since you don't trust me, just lock the damn door."

Elsa smiled smugly, "I thought so."

"Had it not been for that stupid guardian's rule, I would have kicked you out."

"But you wouldn't," she affirmed confidently, "Can you leave the clothes and towel at the floor here, I'll get it." Before she stepped inside the bathroom, she stopped to say one last thing to him. "And Jack?"

"What is it now?" he sighed.

"Honestly, I'm glad that the person I'm stuck with in this situation had to be you. I thought I'd let you know." Afterwards, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack, on the meantime, took her words under careful consideration. He returned to his kitchen to heat up some boil water in the microwave and unwrapped the two plastic bowls from its wrap, followed by returning to his room and dug into his drawers for an old t-shirt and a pair of running shorts. Just as he stood in front of the bathroom door to drop off the clothes, he placed his hand on the white door. Despite the fact that she couldn't hear him, he whispered, "Me too."

Seconds later, a knock came from his door and he opened the door to a small crack's length.

"Oh, hey Sandy," Jack greeted.

The short, golden haired teen, waved back before gesturing if he had seen the kids at the orphanage.

"I did actually," he commented. "The kids missed you, especially Peter."

Sandy replied with a despondent nod, before reaching beside him for a familiar orange tote bag and waved it in the air. Jack was pulled aback by the sudden reappearance of the bag.

"Where did you get that, Sandy?"

Sandy pointed to his room followed by gesturing that he had a small box and filled it with toys and Hershey kisses. He clapped his hands together like a prayer and shook it while his face expressed a look of despair.

"I got it, I got it," Jack replied, "I'll give this to them tomorrow, if I have free time."

Taking his hand, Sandy shook it animatedly before wishing him a goodnight by placing his index and middle finger on his forehead and flicked it away with a wink on his face.

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, Sandy."

Just in time, the timer for the microwave went off and Jack hurriedly locked the door and returned to the kitchen to pour out the boiled water into the plastic bowls. He took out two forks and stabbed one of the points through plastic cover, so it would contain the heat in place for a good five minutes.

After a solid good minute, Elsa emerged from the bathroom, with a white towel over her shoulder, to protect her back from getting exposed to her drenched locks.

"I know this may sound a bit late, but you know I could have cooked you something," Elsa commented.

Despite seeing a different side of her at the orphanage, Jack dared not take any chances. For all he knew, she could be waiting for him to bring his guard down and attack from there.

"What's wrong with convenience store dinners? It's cheap."

"I don't mind cooking next time too, ya know?"

"It's fine, Elsa. The guest shouldn't do anything. Besides, I think the noodles are ready."

Elsa thanked him for dinner before seating herself across from him and began eating. The meal was completely quiet, nonetheless it was peaceful and different. For once in his life, Jack never took people seriously when they said that sharing a meal with a companion gives a different impact. He had grown used to eating by himself, that he didn't notice his old habits taking form. Such as slurping his noodles too fast that the soup splashed about the glossy table's surface. A part of him was embarrassed, but Elsa didn't seem to mind it as much for she was just as engrossed with the hot meal by twirling her fork. He was blissfully happy for that brief moment.

"You know," Elsa spoke after she had finished her bowl and had completely drained the soup, "today wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, I guess," Jack agreed, "Are you tired? Do you want to sleep now?"

"After you finish your bowl," Elsa answered after covering her mouth for a yawn.

"I'm just about done," he answered, while taking the plastic plates and throwing them out on a silver bin.

"It's the door on the left, in the living room," Jack addressed as he took the forks and quickly washed them. "The bed is yours during the stay." Glancing back on the kitchen counter closest to the fridge, Jack recalled the two bottles of coca cola and had forgotten to share it with her over dinner. Instead, he shrugged it off and stored them inside the fridge for another day before following after Elsa.

She hadn't noticed the door when they had first came in, Elsa had noted. Perhaps it was intentional to match the door's color with the interior paint in case of theft? It was surprisingly smart. When she had peeked inside the room, she saw a big difference between the den and the outer lounging area. It was a complete contrast. The bed was a regular, wooden twin size bed lying on the left side of the wall. Behind it was a large window to view the garden and perpendicular to it was a mahogany closet with three doors and a large, long mirror nestled in between. Next to it was a small table with a dell laptop and a chair for self studying, along with a small book shelf to hold his studies. At the other end of the table was another book shelf filed with countless amounts of books, most of which were filled with mangas, comics, cartoons, and several illustrated biographical books.

Elsa decided to save his interest for another day. "What about you?"

"It's fine. I can't just let a girl sleep on the floor," he waved off.

"Jack… I feel bad for saying this after all you've done for me, but can you tape down a line to separate the room in half?"

His lips parted to argue with her for her insensitivity, but quickly closed it. He couldn't blame her for feeling conscious about him, she was in his territory, at the mercy of his disposal. Instead, he took a black duck tape from his table and created an even division of his room before throwing the tape back on to his table.

"Just don't cross that line, okay?" she continued.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied once more.

"Are you even listening?" she asked impatiently.

"I heard you the first time!" he answered, irritated.

"But if you do anything funny…" Elsa whispered, "I'll kill you, got it?"

And just like that, the afternoon's events, all the little interactions, efforts, and time they had shared and learned from one another just vanished along with those three words. Chained to the girl that he was growing fondly attached to, became the very person he feared for his life, and imprisoned to the boy who selflessly offered her unconditional hospitality, became her very own Jack the Ripper.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I apologize for posting this chapter a 2 days late! I had initially planned to submit it yesterday, but I was so engrossed with my adaption of the tale that I just went a little over board with the story. You can tell how much I liked the story by the length of it all and the bantering interaction between Jack and Elsa.**

**Several of the interactions were based tumblr posts. One of which you'll recognize as a sneak peek to infamouscookie's AU headcanon suggestion (about those name coca cola bottles). But I promise, I have another idea to add on to it tomorrow. The link for all the references are at the very top of this post.**

**Thank you for your patience and never ending support!~ I'll be sure to try and post faster.**

**P.S. If you can guess the name of the songs "Give Me All of You" and "Tryna Break the Chains" came from, I'll reward you with a personal shout out on the next chapter and/or write you a 1-shot :))**


	3. Chapter 3: But The Chains Bring Me

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Give-Me-All-of-You-Ch-3-But-the-Chains-Bring-Me-47523017

**(c) Cover created by Kuro-D **  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Jack Frost, Sandy, Bunnymund, Toothiana, North, and Jack's sister (Josephine) belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guadian"**

**Summary:**

Jackson Overland's world is turned upside down the moment a platinum blond young woman fell from the sky, an accident that cost them their lives. Denying their unfortunate fate, the Guardian of the Moon presents them another chance at life with the pair sustaining one another's life source for the next seven days. However, by the end of the week, the duo must decide who will die in order for the other to continue living. With their lives at stake and neither giving up their life for the other, how will the pair cooperate?

* * *

It was a peaceful, humid night where he heard the familiar chorus of humming grasshoppers as they frolicked in the grassy plains, the slow rumble of a car's engine as late family members passed his street, and the occasional tapping eliciting from a nearby birch tree that was planted inconspicuously close to his window. The nightlife affair was his lullaby, he would be sleeping right now and drifting off to blissful unconsciousness as he was accustomed to. He valued sleep as much as his next door neighbors, except for a certain blond neighbor, and like most dreamers, considered staying up-by choice-a taboo. Tonight, he had to break the routine, he had to stay awake no matter. To sleep, even for just a wink could prove to be fatal result, a one way ticket to mister guardian of whatever realm he ruled over, and that was the last thing Jackson Overland wanted.

A two-faced demon was residing on his bed and at any moment, she would spring to life and rip him to shreds. She was feigning sleep in order to bring his guard down, the brunette assumed, waiting for him to slip into unconsciousness before she could deliver that final blow. But Jack was one step ahead of her. He was mirroring her technique, but he was also planning a counter attack to foil her plan. He thought of several ideas, thanks to the advantage of staying in his room, any materials to serve as weapons were within his reach. His body also had the better advantage to pin her down in mere seconds. Elsa would automatically lose the moment she stands. The odds were going in Jack's favor.

The waiting had to be the most difficult part of the plan. Every time he peeked over in her direction, he would see her move, or imagine it. The longer he stared at her, the darker his visions became, sometimes it was difficult to tell if her eyes were even open at all. Shifting his eyes to a different location helped with his blurring, dilating eyes from time to time. But as time passed, his impatience grew in accordance with his lack of slumber.

He assumed a couple hours had already passed since they had began to sleep, and his impatience had already gone thin by this point. Jack knew that he had to resist the urge to make the first move or suffer her own counter attack. Instead, he glared at her from across the room, fixated sharply on her for any signs of change in behavior.

_Come on_, he brooded, _make the first move, Elsa. I dare you._

Regardless of the fact that his coaxing statement had no effect on the sleeping woman, Jack continued his inner soliloquy like an endless chant, hoping and praying that by some sort of magic or spell, Elsa would make the first move and fall seamlessly into his trap.

_I'm on to your little scheme, Elsa. I know what you're planning to do to me, and I'm ready for it. I'm already far ahead of you, so go ahead and try to kill me. But when you do, I'll-_

The sleeping platinum blond replied with a hushed mumble, before turning herself to sleep on her back followed by a deep inhalation and exhalation.

_No way..._ Jack observed. _Is she really sleeping? Was she asleep this whole damn time?! Seriously?!_

Taking a closer look to the young woman, he confirmed that his observation was correct by the slow hiking and descending movements of her chest before making his first approach to his work table. There he found his murder weapon: an arrowhead palette knife. With the object at hand, Jack approached the unconscious woman with caution, and silent, muffled footsteps. His hands grew clammy, droplets of perspiration formulated on his forehead and neck, and his heart drummed erratically. To make matters worse, the humid weather wasn't helping the situation any better. He grew fearful that Elsa could hear his heart the closer he approached her, feared that his clammy hands might drop the palette knife and awaken her, and feared that his over producing sweat droplets will wake her up. He was standing in front of her currently, looking down on her half hidden face with the knife wedged between his shuddering hands, as he mentally prepared himself to deliver the final blow.

_She tried to kill herself after all_, he eased himself, _this is what she wanted after all, but she had to have me get involved in it! I'm just doing her a favor. Now she wants to live? What kind of bullshit is she sputtering?! I shouldn't feel bad this! He nodded approvingly. I'm definitely not the one who deserves to die! You are, Elsa! Forcing his shuddering hands to subjugation, he willed his hands to transfer the blade to his dominant hand. I'm doing you a huge favor, Elsa! You can thank me-_

Of all the times for his unluckiness to strike, it had to be the moment when he raised the palette knife prior to stabbing her. His nerves got the best of him, and the momentum from his arm had thrust the knife down on the left side of the pillow, just a hair's length from harming her peaceful, porcelain face. When he held the knife once more, he saw his own reflection from the moon's bean in the small, diamond-shaped blade. There, he saw an unrecognizable expression plastered on his face. His eyes were dilating, nose flaring, and his lips were thin and tight. He was petrified by his own expression that he had backpedaled and collided into his table. His eyes traveled back to Elsa whilst unconsciously holding his breath for a sign of stirring, but to his relief, came none. Glancing back at the palette knife at hand, he plunged it back into its placeholder before planting his hands on the table for support, willing himself to breathe normally as well as shaking off the erratic bundle of nerves.

Back in control, he walked back to Elsa to check for any signs of casualties. Beside his punctured pillow, he noticed several severed strands of her hair. He hoped and prayed that the platinum blond would not notice the damage as he plucked the damaged pieces to his left, cupping hand. Glancing over to Elsa's face, he noticed several locks shrouding over her nasal airway. To express his way of compensation, he delicately brushed his fingers over the strands that rested against her cheek and tugged it behind her left ear. As he was carrying out the action, he took note of how flawless and soft Elsa's face felt against his fingertips. Without thinking, his thumb grazed over her cheek once more before retracting with embarrassment. Instead, he fixed the thin blanket and recovered it over Elsa's shoulders followed by returning to his side of the room, covered himself with his own thin blanket, and closed his eyes with a burning humiliation slapped on his face. He prayed for the event to go by unnoticed or die from Elsa's hands for his own mortifying behavior. Either were much more appealing than his stinging pride.

After several minutes of silence, the young woman rocked to the right side of the bed, subtly, sharing her own surprised reaction from the tender sensation eliciting from her left cheek. She knew now, that she shouldn't have let her guard down, but had to be more cautious and attentive around him.

* * *

The platinum blond woke up from the salty scent in the air, followed by a three consecutive beeping from beyond the bedroom. She had recognized the scent almost immediately as last night's dinner: chicken noodle soup. A trail of creaking floorboards followed after, then a chorus of jingling silvers.

Finally on her feet, Elsa made her to the door and peeked her head from the bedroom. Her eyes squinted from the streaming light flowing in from the balcony, nevertheless she could make out the tall figure pacing back and forth from the dining table to the microwave, and back.

When he had heard the door squeak open, his eyes automatically fell on his half conscious guest.

"Good morning," he greeted.

"What time is it?" she asked, groggily.

"It's about ten minutes to eleven. I'm preparing some brunch right now."

"It's not poisoned is it?" she stated bluntly, whilst making her way to the table.

"Eh?" he exclaimed, "Why would I do that?"

Elsa stared at him dangerously, but decided to flick her eyes to the bowl sitting in front of her. "No reason."

_Shit... Was she awake during that time?_ Jack panicked.

"Why would I kill you?" the boy countered airily, "The last thing I'd want is to clean up a mess in my room."

"I see," Elsa answered whilst twirling her fork in the noodle. "Just so you know..."

"Wha-?! What the hell?" Jack exclaimed, clutching his lower torso from the sudden pain in his stomach.

"Oh? You felt that too?" Elsa winced, whilst rubbing the sore spot on her stomach.

"What was that? You're not pregnant, are you?!"

"How can a baby take refuge inside me when I'm toned?!" Elsa retorted. "How about this?"

Elsa slapped herself across her left cheek, resulting with Jack mirroring the same sensation.

"Ow!" he exclaimed from the stinging sensation.

"I thought so..."

"Wh-what?! Hey! What's going on?!"

"it seems that we're sharing more than just lives," Elsa noted.

"What?! You mean to tell me... That we're sharing physical sensations too?!"

"Seems like it," Elsa winced as she got up and made her way to the bathroom. "It's probably to keep us from killing each other for the next seven days."

Shit... That was close! If I killed Elsa last night, then I would have died, too.

"Hey," he cringed, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. Don't move from that spot," she dictated, "I'll be done quickly."

"Elsa?!" he questioned worriedly, "What's going on?"

"Don't worry about it!" she called back, "I have it under control."

"_It_?!" he probed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Within moments, Elsa emerged from the bathroom dressed in her attire, "I'll be fine. But we need to go out soon."

"Why won't you tell me?! Are you sick? Why are you in pain?" he inquired.

"It's called cramps," Elsa sighed, "it's what women deal with at least once a month."

"So you mean to say, that you just started on your period?!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Must I write it out for you?"

"So that means, I'll have to suffer from this sensation as you will?!"

"Now you'll understand the pain women face prior to giving birth."

"How often does it happen, the pain I mean?"

"At arbitrary times," Elsa replied, "it just happens when it happens."

"And you mean to tell me that there's nothing that can stop this pain?"

"Nope," the platinum blond replied.

"What?! How do you survive this at least once a month?"

"Years of practice," Elsa chuckled, sarcastically as she took her seat back on her table. Moments later, Jack joined her across, after planting two bottles of coca cola bottles beside them.

"Here," he mumbled, "I was lucky to find them."

"My name's on it..." Elsa observed, "I never thought my name would show up here."

"Why is that?" Jack asked whilst slurping a lengthy noodle. After swallowing he continued, "Now that I think about it, that name isn't from around here. Where are you from, Elsa?"

"Arendelle, Norway."

"Really? What made you come here? Vacation? Studying abroad? You're a college student, right?"

"I was moving with my family, due to dad's oversea business, "Elsa replied.

"Where are your parents now?"

Elsa didn't reply for a moment, as she ate a mouthful of noodles. After devouring the meal she mumbled, "Somewhere in the stars."

"Oh...? Are they astronomers too?" Jack assumed, recalling Elsa's conversation with Hiccup.

"Something like that," Elsa answered before eating her meal.

Jack's fingertips released his grip on the fork as he pondered another question. After a good minute or two he stated, "Hey... Can I ask you something"

"You're a chatter box today," Elsa commented, "I feel like I'm being probed by the police or something."

"Does it bother you?" he trailed.

"Not really," the platinum blond replied, "I just didn't expect you to be so curious. It's unlike you. Then again, you blend in so well with children."

"Hey!"

"Go on," she insisted before drinking the soup.

"Well..." he began, "Since a lot has happened, I forgot to ask you this question, but how did you end up falling off that building's roof anyway?"

"How?" she articulated after a moment, "I was trying to kill myself. Life was just getting boring."

"S-Suicide?!" he exclaimed.

"But I didn't expect to be saved out of the blue so suddenly… I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not," Elsa mumbled subtly.

_Really?!_ Jack snapped, _So I died because she was trying to kill herself? What the hell?! Why did it have to be me? But wait… he perceived, then that means she doesn't really want to live anymore! If I can just convince her to keep that negative outlook, then she'll die for me!_

"I guess forcing yourself to continue living can get kind of tiring," he agreed slowly.

"I suppose," Elsa mused, "but I guess what people say about your desire to live increases once you come across a near-death experience is true after all. I think I want to live a little longer now."

Jack stared at her, aghast by her sudden change of view.

"So… if we don't bother making a decision… one of us will surely have to die by force somehow, no?

Jack was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to reply to that. All he knew was that this woman was a terrifying person Had she threatened him last night with this topic, before discovering that they shared physical sensation, he would might have ended their second chance at life before they even started.

"Your soup is running cold," Elsa noted, "Hurry up and finish so we can go out."

"What for?" Jack asked.

"You don't want a crime scene taking place on your bed, right? After all, I'm not the one who's cleaning it up."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," the male grumbled as he finished his meal. "Just finish drinking up your coke so I can recycle it."

Elsa stared at it skeptically, before further accusations. Noticing no break into the cap, Elsa bit back her tongue. "Thanks," she replied as she drank down a quarter of the content. "It helps with the heat, just a bit. You don't have an AC lying around by chance?"

"My bill is climbing for electricity, and besides, the weather is bearable now that autumn is just around the corner," Jack answered whilst slurping his left over noodle, followed by his soup.

"I'm going in the shower for a bit, do you mind washing dishes for me?" Jack inquired as he entered his room and returned out with fresh clothes before entering the bathroom.

"You didn't wait to hear my reply!" Elsa exclaimed, "How inconsiderate of you."

"Thanks! Love you, babe!" he called out from the echoing cubicle.

"Don't call me that," Elsa fumed, embarrassingly.

As she heard the showers go off, Elsa decided that she should just do as she was told. Unscrewing the cap, Elsa drank another quarter of the content as she walked idly, around the room. Then her eyes had landed on a black, marble coffee table that she hadn't noticed the previous night, located in the living room. Sitting on top of it were five rectangular photo frames and a black sharpie. She took another idle sip of her soda bottle when she had taken further inspection of the frames. They were pictures of him in the lounging area of the dormitory. She sat herself on the longer couch, seated parallel to the balcony, before leaning forward to take a better observation.

An orange wooden frame had a picture of Jack sharing center shot with an unfamiliar, tall, well-built figure, with light skin, dyed silver hair intermingling with a natural hazel locks, and emerald eyes. He wore two studded earrings, and a third on the tip of his earlobe. They were facing back to back, mirroring crossed arms and an unpleasant expression on their faces. Beside the tall male was a short, young woman with pale skin, black hair with a green umbre hair and highlights just at the tips of her fringes, she had an unnatural, but stunning, shade of amethyst eyes, and a lively expression in her eyes and perfect, white smile. Besides Jack was a thin, lanky young boy with a soft baby face, pale skin, and matching golden brown, unruly, spiky hair and eyes. His expression spelled jubilant by taking one look at his gaping smile. Behind the four of them stood a big man with light skin and silver hair. Despite the large gap of his age from the four young teens, his blue eyes and smile maintained a lively glow that matched his four companions. His large hands rested on the golden haired boy and the female's shoulders, creating a warm, homey-feeling of one big, happy family.

A yellow frame had a picture of some sort of event taking place at the front yard of the building. The same members were present whilst wearing matching color schemes for tie-dye shirts. Jack matched with the gold boy, under an orange shirt while the silver haired male and the female wore a green scheme. The elderly man wore a plain white shirt, regardless it was drenched. The picture was of Jack holding a water gun and had just launched it behind a panicked, but enjoying, silver haired man. In the background, the elderly man's entertained face barely showed from the gap between Jack and the opponent. On the far left, the green and black haired female wore a wide grin, as she appeared to be tailgating Jack, except the his teammate had shot her with a stream of water at the back of her head. Elsa had caught herself smiling when she imagined how much fun they had spent that sunny afternoon.

On a purple frame, Jack had his back to the camera with a brush on his hand. He appeared strongly fixated by the white canvas that he had no idea of the shot. The canvas was completely blank except for several black lines that sloped off the page in a squiggly manner.

A green frame was a picture of Jack dressed in a dark blue robe. He held his diploma in the air as he had barely thrust his cap in the air, whilst wearing an overjoyed grin. Elsa muffled a snort, as she could relate to his overjoyed emotions of finally departing high school.

The final frame was red, but inside held no content except for the black border that connected to the leg of the frame. To her curiosity, Elsa wondered what had happened to the picture or if he had planned to place a picture in it until her eye caught the underside of a photo paper, peeking from the orange picture frame. Taking the picture by the tip, she flipped over and took a good look at it, Elsa noticed two children with matching brown hair and eyes. The boy wore a warm, gentle look in his eyes while his arms were planted on the young girl's shoulders. She knew right away that the boy was Jack from his late prepubescent days. His face was rounder then compared to the well-defined contour on his neck and cheek bones of his diamond face. The girl, on the other end, was round and chubby. She was far younger than him,a toddler, Elsa assumed by the looks of it. Nevertheless, they looked like they were having fun with each other's company in that crisp, faded photography. Flipping it on the back, she read "Joey" Josephine in a messy penmanship.

Elsa continued to flip the picture front and back, hoping to catch a detail she had missed, but resigned after the third flip to the underside and returned it under the orange frame. By its previous presentation, the platinum blond was under the impression that the host was trying to hide it on purpose. Leaning back, and sinking into the cushions, Elsa finished the last half of her soda before recapping it and dropping her left hand, along with the bottle, to the side. As it fell, a black line had caught her attention and returned to the bottle. Just beneath the red tag were drawings of two specific flowers.

One was a heavily detailed, blooming rose with a dwindling, long stem of numerous thorns leading down to the bottom of the bottle. There were two petals that had fallen from the flower, one had fluttered to the center of length of the stem, while the other petal crossed over in between the rose and the other drawing. The other flower was a full-bloomed lily with petals curving outwards. The core of the flower was replaced with two caret symbols, underneath it were two dots, an inverted triangle located below it, and three branching whiskers out of the lily to create the face of an adorable-looking lion. Drawing her eyes back on the table, she took a good look at the abandoned sharpie and smiled to herself, whilst cupping the bottom of the bottle on her palm and rotating it idly. The boy was gifted, she observed, devious as well for drawing over a dark surface. It was not difficult to picture how Jack drew the art. Due to a sliver of sunshine streaming though the balcony, she pictured Jack standing outside, raising the bottle in the air as he checked over the progress he had completed. She could almost imagine his deep concentrating and frustrating expressions, and for a brief moment she caught herself smiling fondly about it.

Caressing her left hand beneath her chin, Elsa stood up and returned to the bedroom to drop off her empty bottle on the table just in time when the door to the main bathroom rattled open, along with a refreshed looking chocolate haired male and a white, fluffy towel hanging around his neck.

"Did you need anything?" he asked out of curiosity, whilst massaging one end of the towel to his disarrayed, drenched locks.

"I was thinking that we should go out today…" Elsa answered indifferently, "I can't keep wearing your clothes while I'm here."

"Even so," Jack agreed as he made his way towards her, "what use would it be since we only have a couple days left to live?"

"Are you implying that I will be the one to die for you?" Elsa scoffed.

"I never said that, nor did I say I would die for you," Jack clarified evenly.

"Still," the platinum blonde insisted as she crossed her arms, "I have my rights to choose how I want to live my life."

"Fine," the boy caved, "but if we were to sneak out of my dorm, then we should have done it earlier. Like six in the morning and eight at night."

"No way," Elsa argued, "we'll just have to take our chances and go out today."

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" he restated, "the reason I'm giving us a curfew is so we can avoid misunderstanding."

"Don't you think it's too late to even consider that? We have needs to take care of," Elsa argued. "They'll just have to think what they want, besides aren't you friends with your neighbors?"

Jack's eyes flickered over to the coffee table and back to Elsa before affirming, "They're more like acquaintances and neighbors."

"Do you take me for a fool to believe that, Jack?" Elsa snapped, "What about Sandy? The guy you take with you to the orphanage? Is he only an _acquaintance_ too?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Look, that's not the point here, Elsa. Who ever plays a role in my life doesn't concern you, got it? So keep your pesky nose out of mine and I will respect yours."

Elsa slapped him across the face with every force she could muster, causing Jack to stumble a few inches away. Within seconds, the painful sensation took over her left cheek, the same location she had hit him.

"Owww!" she cried out, whilst grasping her cheek, "I hate this body…"

"Well you should have thought of that before you hit me!" he barked, as he rubbed the throbbing area.

"It doesn't matter," Elsa declared, "Give your friends more credit!"

Jack's eyes bulged out by the girl's sudden statement.

"How can you ignore the bond you share?!" she demanded, "Even with one look at those pictures, I can tell that these people are close to you, and yet you can casually say that they mean nothing more than _acquaintances_?"

"You think one glance at those pictures ands you suddenly think you know me so well?" Jack inquired darkly. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Genuine," she blurted. "I can tell when a person is genuine with one look. And those pictures are sure as hell, real."

Jack said nothing for a moment, nevertheless he kept up a strong façade. He glared at her intimidatingly, outsizing her with his masculine dominance, but she never faltered, nor even cringed when he took a step closer to her.

"What are you so afraid of?" she asked, coldly.

_What was it?_ He thought. _No, he couldn't let his guard down_, he reminded himself. She was using reverse psychology on him, he was familiar with the trick from previous attempts by a certain female of his condo, and he knew as well that he had to keep a strong hold on her to win this situation. But the moment his eyes flickered to the coffee table, he knew he had lost. With a thick sigh, he stepped around her and sat himself on the right love seat.

_What was he so afraid of?_ He questioned himself. His eyes flitted through the four frames, then down to the inverted picture, lying just beneath the orange frame. His fingers, dragged it across the surface and he took a meaningful glance at the old photography before bringing the paper over his chest, idly.

"What if they don't believe in me?" he asked softly.

Elsa stared at him from the spot she was rooted, but her gaze had softened by his own qualm.

"Give them the benefit of doubt," Elsa answered indifferently, "believe in your friends more, and they'll believe in you too."

Jack turned his gaze towards her, moved by her response. He gazed into her eyes to look for any signs of imprudence or feigned encouragement, but what he saw was a serious look, hard but gentle. He sensed her indifference to the topic, but he also sensed a lingering empathy. She was standing by her words.

She was the first to break her gaze and turn towards the door, with her arms still crossed over her chest. "Can we go now?"

He didn't understand her. At one second she was as calm as a river, next a restless ocean for always picking up arguments. Then she would come off saying something genuine and moving. The platinum blond woman was a challenging puzzle to crack. It was difficult to hate her and convince her to die for him, but it was also difficult to keep their life separable from one another. She read the weakness off of him with like an open book with just one glance at those pictures by each of their expressions.

He was astounded by Elsa's sharp observance and quick, connecting mind the more he argued with her, acquired a sense of insanity by her mercurial behavior by the ticking second, and grew more and more interested to the very mysterious side that she heavily guarded in his presence with the sudden gentleness of her words. For a moment, he thought he understood something about Elsa. He understood a value that he had lacked for the longest time.

"Jack?" she asked impatiently at the door, but it was softer than her previous demanding tones.

Fishing out his wallet, he took one final glance at the small picture before shoving it inside one of the pockets before standing up and replying to the platinum blonde. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

The sudden pain in his core had him fly to the door faster than he had expected.

* * *

**A/N:**

**My apologies for posting late. I've been having some problems in my life currently, and it's been hard on me to write as of then. I'm better now, and in the middle of fixing my problem. Hopefully I'll be able to resume writing the next chapter better! :)**

Just a hint, the birch tree is very important! So make sure you look into that ;)))

P.S. If you connect the names of chapter 2 and 3, it's actually the lyrics of Nick Jonas's "Chains"  
P.S.S. He sounds like he's saying "But the chains only** _bring_** me" but others say it's "But the chains only _**break**_ me" but I stuck with my assumption since it makes sense with the chapter!~


	4. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Hello my readers! Scarlet here, and I've got a lot of things I must share with you.

First and foremost, thank you for reading all my work and adding me on to your favorites list, as well as my stories! Truly, I enjoy writing stories and sharing them with you guys. I'm sorry to have left you blindsided and uninforming you with my long absence. For the most part, if you add me on deviantART, I keep my watchers updated monthly, at most. Also my twitter account (XxScarletRose) also updates on my activities every once in a blue moon, or perhaps I share with you about some of my personal life (but don't worry I won't be ranting about it too much). If you would like to add me on either or, my name is XxScarletxRosexX. :)

Getting straight to the point, I've been going through a lot of personal problems taking course throughout the end of my senior year in high school and through summer. In short, I've gone through a couple of heart breaks, writer's blocks, and had some family problems-thus bringing down my lack of enthusiasm to express in writing stories. For those who know me, my voice in writing is about adding realism. So any events taking place in the story or emotions are quite real-meaning they're my feelings; more or less are real life experiences I have gone through. And because I focus so much on romance, the lead character's feelings is synced to how I would react in that situation, WHILE maintaining that character's personality intact. (I try to avoid all the cliche-ness of it all, because it makes me cringe).

And on another note, I've graduated from high school, yes. Long story short, all my fanfictions written here are over the course of my sophomore year in high school to senior year, and as you've noticed, there's been a deficit in submissions due to lack of time management. And presently, I'm attending a medical school. So after all the high and lows of the drama during summer, I've hit rock bottom and trudged into college. I'm exhausted everyday, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Sometimes I even refuse to sit down and write, knowing that my mood would seep into my stories. It's a bit frustrating, and I hope you guys can find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving my stories unattended for such a long time.

But fear not, I'm actually gonna try and do something about my habit and change the way of how I'm handling the situation. Although I can't promise anything with Med school being the center of my attention, I will try to work as much as I can with my free time and write stories and have them by the beginning of 2015. Again, it may not be certain, but I hope I'll be having 30 stories lined up by then and submitted one per day. If things do go well, (hopefully I won't run into any more writer's block) then I should be good to go! :)

As always, thank you for your patience and for constantly supporting me. Please know that I'm not a perfect human being nor am I able to respond to your messages as quick as possible, but I do hope you know that I'm grateful for your encouragement and feed back.

Much love and gratitude,

-Scarly

P.S.

Again, please check my journal entry on deviantART titled "Hiatus... for 1 YEAR?!"At the very bottom, I have a list of all my fanfictions lined up (but it wont' be submitted in an orderly manner... I'll leave that as a surprise as for submission). I'll keep that journal updated weekly, so please stay tuned to see what works I have finished working on!

Here is also the link to the page, just remember to replace the "*" with periods. (Link: xxscarletxrosexx*deviantart*com/journal/Hiatus-for-1-YEAR-493205812)

Any comments/concerns, in reviews/PM's will be answered via (if you have an account) on PM. Any anonymous reviews will be answered on my twitter account (XxScarletRose).


End file.
